


Sensation

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Masturbation, Other, Rape warning for the inevitable effects of touching Dinobot's half-spark, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinobot II is alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

Megatron didn't need him.

Dinobot sat, idle, trying to keep the images at bay.

(Images of defying Megatron, challenging him, of Maximals that were allies and not prey.)

(Images of suffering and killing, of captivity, of rage, of a life on the run...)

Dinobot squeezed his half-spark, savoring the pain.

(Not as good as the pain when Megatron tormented his spark; that pain was service.)

He let up for a moment, the relief the closest thing he knew to physical pleasure.

(Somewhere, Rampage was raging, cursing Megatron, cursing him; it was satisfaction in his loneliness.)

He squeezed their sparks again.


End file.
